manhuntgamefandomcom-20200215-history
Doorway Into Hell
Get to the street Find something to break the PADLOCK Use the CROWBAR to break the PADLOCK Win the fight in the cellar |time = |fetish = |hardcore = |location = Carcer Mark |target = |unlockedby = Born Again |unlocks = Road To Ruin |weather = Clear |filename = derelict }} Doorway Into Hell is the second scene in Manhunt. In this scene the player is introduced to the blue and red class weapons. Plot Summary After dropping down the chute in the Carcer Mark mall, Cash continues killing Hoods in derelict houses for the sadistic director's snuff film. Scene Derelict House The scene begins with Cash coming out of the chute in the Carcer Mark Mall he previously dropped down from. Starkweather congratulates him on his great performance thus far and encourages him to keep up the good work. Cash moves down the alleyways he dropped into and runs into a Hood, who comes out of a derelict house to urinate. Cash kills the Hood and retrieves his weapon - a blackjack. He then enters the house the Hood left and makes his way to the other end of the building's second floor, dealing with two other hunters on the way. Eventually, Cash drops down a hole in the wall into another alleyway. The Street Continuing down the alleyway he dropped into, Cash comes across a gate locked with a padlock. Starkweather tells him over the earpiece that he's going to have to find something to bust it. Thus, Cash leaves the gate behind and walks out into a barricaded off street full of rubble and broken-down rusted cars. Cash takes out three hunters patrolling an abandoned house in the middle of the street and the alleyways behind it, before entering another derelict house. Cash climbs to the second floor of the house, where he finds a mattress and a writing on a wall telling him to grab a crowbar. However, no crowbar can be found. As Cash enters the room to look for the missing crowbar, a Hood jumps out of an empty room and attacks him. Cash manages to kill the ambusher and retrieve the crowbar. Having found a tool to bust the padlock, Cash hastily makes his way back to the locked gate, however, two more hunters get in his way. After disposing of them both Cash uses the found crowbar to break open the gate and progresses onwards. The Cellar Cash walks into another abandoned house and descends the stairs. As he walks into a cellar, Starkweather tells him that he's got another fistfight on his hands. The director warns Cash to be careful, as the Hood will fight dirty. After Starkweather explains the situation to Cash, a Hood runs into the cellar with a crowbar and poses before the camera recording the fight. Cash and the Hood brawl and the fight ends with Cash beating the Hood to death. Upon the fight ending and Starkweather getting his snuff footage, the doorway which the Hood ran in from opens and Cash leaves the cellar. Gallery Map DoorwayIntoHell-Manhunt-MapRender.png|The scene's map render. DoorwayIntoHell-Manhunt-Map.png|The scene's radar map. Screenshots Trivia *According to unused audio, the fight in the cellar would have originally featured Cash taking on two Hoods instead of one and would have featured other Hoods spectating. Upon the fight's conclusion the spectators would have tried to attack Cash, however, whether Cash would end up fighting them as well or simply escaping, is unknown.https://tcrf.net/Manhunt#Doorway_Into_Hell References Navigation